To Love Once Again
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: Cloud and Tifa grew further and further apart after she gave birth to their daughter Arisa. Cloud seeing this void, asked for divorce. Marlene clearly opposed this and made a proposition. She asked them to wait for four more months before they decide but there's a catch Marlene will make a couple of rules for the two to abide. Will it make the situation worse?
1. Divorce

He took a deep breath and walked slowly across the room. There, Tifa was busily humming a lullaby and rocking the cradle of a young in

fant girl. The room was dimly lit. The fire from the fireplace lit the room and also kept Tifa and the baby warm.

"I want divorce." Cloud softly mumbled.

Tifa stopped rocking the cradle and sighed. "So it has come to this." She stood up and approached Cloud. "We should move to the next room. We might wake up Arisa."

They walked out of the room quietly. The two moved to their room two doors down from Arisa's. It was night time even Denzel and I were sleeping on our rooms. Tifa sat on the foot of the bed waiting for Cloud's reasons for his proposed divorce. But it was actually clear to her from the very start. After they got wed, they started like a normal couple but Cloud started to work _religiously_ again after a few months stating that it's for Tifa and his. From then on they started to drift apart. The fact that Cloud was doing it for their sake, Tifa just can't fight back and opposed him. She just let him and support him like a wife should be. When she became pregnant, Cloud started to stay by her side more frequent making her worries fade away. She thought all of her waiting finally paid off but it really wasn't.

It took awhile but Cloud finally spoke.

"We grew apart from each other," he said with a slight hint of regret.

"Whose fault do you think this is?" she asked to him in a calm manner. "You always indulge yourself at work and you're frequently not home. I'm glad that you're working for the both us but…." She paused for a little bit and let go a deep sigh. She looked at him showing how sad she was. Her eyes were glistening and could cry any minute. She bottled this much until now. **"But this is too much."**

"I'm sorry."

The conversation ended just like that without discussing the whole matter at hand. Tifa didn't know how to continue the discussion further. She just let it be. She thought it was for the better. It will be just the same anyways he will work just as much as always it's just Cloud will not be her husband anymore.

* * *

"I'm clearly opposed to this." I yelled as I smashed our dining table.

**_The next day_**, early in the morning they told us about the matter. Denzel and I were eating and getting ready for school. Tifa came down from their room with Arisa on her hands while Cloud was in his regular garb for delivering stuffs for his costumers. It's been four years after Midgar got attacked (DOC) and Cloud and Tifa have been married for two years now. It's too early to decide a thing such a divorce. I know they have a long way to go now they have Arisa.

"You can't just divorce like this! What will happen to Arisa?"

Tifa looked down for a bit and then looked at Cloud for his response. "I will still support her. I will still pay for Tifa's and everyone's monthly expenses." he said while Tifa stood by his side silently patting Arisa to sleep.

"So he thought up to this much? He must really give this divorce a lot of thought." Tifa said to herself.

"Arisa doesn't need that. She needs a father and you're his father and besides Tifa didn't marry you for money. She married you because she loved you." I continued to shout while I didn't notice tears falling down on my cheeks. "For better or for worse…." I added with a hushed tone.

They remembered their vows on each other on their wedding and looked at each other. They know I made sense. All I said were true. I know they have problems but divorce is not the solution to this, it's the fastest way out of it.

"Denzel voice out your opinion as well." I sniffed and wiped my tears with my hands.

"Does my opinion even matter?" His ice cold voice shocked them. "Marlene we're not even their real kids so why do we need to butt in? The fact that they're telling this now means they have already decided on to this. Normal family asked their kids **first** about this matter and make decision with them **not without them.**" He chuckled a bit and continued to speak. "Sorry. We're not even a REAL family right?"

"Denzel….." Tifa said in awe. She remembered the times when Cloud was distancing himself because of the stigma. She kept telling him that they were a family and families help each other out. She kept forcing the ties of "family" to Cloud to be with him.

"Four months." I said, breaking the silence. "If your relationship will still not be fixed after four months, I will accept it but during those four months you will do the things on this list." I took a pen and paper from my bag and proceeded to write. Tifa and Cloud looked at each other in confusion on this unexpected development. But neither of them retaliated maybe deep inside they want someone to stop them because they can't do it themselves.

"Here! Read this." I showed them the paper and smiled happily. Cloud took the paper while Tifa move a little closer to read the paper as well.

**Marlene's rule for happy marriage**

**Rule 1: Say I love you every day and remark how beautiful she is on that day**. "I think that last part is unnecessary." Tifa said while blushing.

**Rule 2: Say "I'm home" and "Welcome home" to each other. ** "I don't see what will be the outcome of this." Cloud remarked.

**Rule 3: Kiss her upon returning home.** "Will the cheek be okay? I think I still can't kiss her lips on a daily basis." Cloud said in a slightly embarrassed tone while Tifa giggled. "Cloud isn't really a man filled with romantic thoughts. It's still amazes me whenever I see this side of him," she said to herself seeing Cloud as bright as red.

**Rule 4: Be home before 9. **"Too early….." Cloud said to himself while he looked at me. I smiled to him back, naughtily.

**Rule 5: Always tell how your day was on dinner. **"I don't like this one." "This is the best rule yet." Tifa said while Cloud looked in shock.

**Rule 6: Eat Dinner and Breakfast together.**

"What if we disobey this? Is there some punishment?" Cloud put down the paper and asked me while Tifa and Cloud patiently waited for my answer.

"No, there's not." I said, shocking the both of them. "If you really want to get things together, you will do everything in that list without complaint."

"Marlene let's go. We're gonna be late," Denzel said as he took his bag and opened the door. "Coming!" I shouted and put my plates on the sink. "Oh, I forgot! Please grant the last rule as well." I said running to the door.

"It's on the back!"

"On the back?" Tifa wondered while Cloud flipped the paper. The note then says "**Please make Denzel happy**".

* * *

"Why did you do that? What if they say that you have no right to butt in like that?" Denzel asked to me as we walk to our school. I paused and gave it a thought for awhile. "Well they didn't right? But aren't you glad?"

"About?"

"They told us about it even though it's not going to affect us. I mean, you know, we just live in the same roof and all. They must have thought of us as a family."

* * *

"So are we going to make this work out?" Tifa asked Cloud while she put Arisa on her cradle. "I bet she's thinking that we are taking the easy way out."

"I guess we can give it a shot." He said and kissed Arisa's forehead and head towards the door.

"I'm going to put the paper on the memo board, okay?" Cloud nodded and waved goodbye. Tifa took the paper and pinned it up at the board.

Cloud opened the door and just stood there. Tifa looked at him and wondered what is wrong with him. Cloud took a deep breath and said. "I'll be going now." Tifa started to tear up and smiled happily.

"Take care."

Few days had passed and Cloud did everything on the list obediently. He rarely talks about himself in dinner but whenever Tifa or I talked about ours he laughs or makes side comment about it. It's kinda refreshing to see.

"I'm home." Cloud opened the door and said. He was welcomed by Tifa with a smile. "Where's Arisa?" He looked left and right and said.

Tifa smiled and put down the mixing bowl she was carrying. "In the living room, she's being nursed by Marlene. Next time will you enter in the front door? You always enter here in the kitchen (in the back). Why don't change the pace a little bit?"

"Okay I will try not to forget about that." He smirked and put down his bag behind the door. Then he went to Tifa's side and kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you'. He put his hands on his pocket and walked his way to the living room.

"Oh, I forgot!" Tifa exclaimed while she raised the whisk. She smiled and turned to him. "Welcome home."

"Don't you guys have assignments to do?"

"Nope! Besides tomorrow is Saturday, even if we had we still have plenty of time." I said while I made funny faces to Arisa.

Cloud shrugged and saw Denzel watching silently at the corner. "How about you Denzel?" Denzel shook his head and changed the channel. He felt something odd from Denzel's action. He's not this distant before especially to him. I tugged Cloud's pants and showed a notebook with something written to it.

"Dinner's ready!" Tifa said and peeked into the living room.

"Mama!" Arisa shouted while I gave her to her father. "Mama! Mama! Papa!"

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Tifa I have a classmate that has a crush on you!" I exclaimed while Tifa blushed and Cloud stopped on eating.

"E-eh?" Tifa embarrassingly said. "When did he saw me?"

"He said when you attended a meeting for the parents." I said while Denzel silently put down his spoon and fork and went to his room.

"Not hungry?" Tifa asked following her gaze to Denzel. He nodded and went to his room. She sighed and looked at Cloud who was visibly shocked at Denzel's actions. "You're not frequently home so you didn't know about this. Denzel was actually bullied at school."

"Why?"

"He didn't say. But I think it's not about the bullying Cloud, maybe it's about you." She said and continued feeding Arisa.

Later that evening, Cloud and I snuck out and went to the terrace. Normally the old Cloud hates being alone with me but ever since he communicated with many people he started to warm up with me as well. I just didn't have the chance to spend time with him because he is so fixated with his work.

"Do you know what is wrong with Denzel?" he said starting our conversation.

"One time you promised to him that you will attend the meeting for him at our school but in the end you didn't come and what's worst? You came back later that evening without saying anything. You had forgotten about your promise with him. He was bullied because he looks up to you. Other kids are jealous because he was so close to you so they tease him that you didn't care about him at all and you don't see him as a family. He got so fed up and said to those kids that you love him like a real family would. They come up on a dare and said that he must bring you to them to show that Denzel is in fact saying the truth." I stopped and looked at Cloud. "But you know what happen next right?"

"Hey you guys! Why are you still awake?" Tifa said while holding a broom on her hand.

"Why are you holding that broom Tifa?"

"I thought there was a burglar in here so I woke Denzel up and checked it out." Cloud looked at Denzel while Denzel on the other hand avoided his gaze.

"I'm going to sleep."Denzel immediately said and head towards his room.

"Marlene, sleep as well." Tifa glared to me and pointed my room. I pouted and walked my way to my room. I bid goodnight to them and shut my eyes. "What are you going to do about Denzel?" She folded her arms and looked at Cloud. Before Cloud could talk Arisa had woken up and cried. She sighed and left Cloud there.

"Morning." Tifa said to me and Denzel as we make our way to the table. "You slept in again today. How will you enjoy your weekend if you sleep and sleep? Cloud even took a day off today." She said completely shocking Denzel.

"Why did you decide to take a day off Cloud?" I asked for Denzel's sake because I know he's too shock to ask.

"Something just came up." He said and gaze at Denzel.

After we ate our breakfast, Cloud ordered us to get changed because we will have a walk on the city. We know it's kinda old fashioned but it's a way of Cloud showing Denzel's bullies how close they are. He talked to the parent's bully and told stuffs about his exploits and occasionally his love life whenever we passed to a house we know. After that long day, Cloud talked to Denzel and asked for his forgiveness. Denzel became his old self again and everything was going smoothly until.

"I still want divorce." Cloud said to Tifa shocking each and every one of us.


	2. The Past Year

**[ ν ] – εуλ 0013, December 20.**

It was a normal day at the town of Edge. Business was blooming and many people were outside enjoying their life. The weather was nice, the sun was out and the wind was not that cold, a perfect weather for a stroll on a winter's day. It was **_a year ago_** before the events happened. Cloud's business was slow during that day. He only had one delivery and it was only a stroll from his house to the customer's said address.

Maybe because Christmas was coming and people will appreciate it better if their loved ones gave it to them personally. Or maybe they thought the delivery service was on its holiday. Little do they know Cloud never knew the word "break". Like his attitude in battle, Cloud will never abandon a request until the last drop of his potion. But on that particular day, the number of request didn't bother him but instead his wife Tifa was on his mind.

"Cloud…." Tifa said stopping Cloud from leaving the house. Her voice was weaker and she seemed losing weight. "No…. it's nothing never mind." She said and wandered her eyes somewhere else. "Take care." She smiled and waved at him weakly while holding her tummy.

Tifa never really did hide things from Cloud. It clearly bothered him. It kept him running circles around the Shinra's monument. He stopped and cleared his thoughts for a moment. He came up to a decision that in order to stop worrying he need to finish his work immediately and ask Tifa directly since she's his wife after all.

Cloud knocked at the door and held the package on his other hand. The package was strangely wrapped in a wrapper with Happy Birthday written on it. Cloud wondered and thought why he was the one who should give this. A voice then answered his knocked and opened the door.

A teenage girl opened the door around the age of 16 to 18. She was completely shocked on seeing Cloud. She was completely immobile. Cloud even had to wave his hands in front of her face to see if she's okay. Another girl from the girl's age appeared from behind accompanied with a boisterous laugh. She patted her friend's immobile body and looked at Cloud.

"Don't worry. She just had a huge crush with you for a year now. She always froze like this when seeing you." The other girl explained while she tear up from laughter.

Cloud didn't know what to do. He never experienced seeing a girl completely frozen just by awarding his presence. He smiled politely and handed over the package to his fan girl. "Happy Birthday." He said to her and gently smiled, melting the poor girl's heart.

The girl started to scream and fainted in the process. Her friend helped her and gave Cloud his payment for his job. Cloud offered his assistance but the girl declined saying that her friend might end up in coma from happiness.

"Welcome home." Tifa said and greeted him with a smile. "Is something wrong?" She asked seeing Cloud's hesitancy.

Cloud gulped and looked her in the eyes. "Do you…." He stopped and tried to find the right words to say to her. Tifa sighed and looked like she has given up.

"I'm pregnant Cloud." She was uneasy. Her voice was shaking and her breathing pattern started to change. She can't look at Cloud. She can't imagine what will his reaction will be like. Even though they were married she had a surge of uneasiness that Cloud might not accept their baby.

The room was completely silent. Cloud was in shocked. His eyes were as wide as it could it be and his body can't move, can't move from the happiness he is feeling. Then he smiled and gathered Tifa in his arms. He hugged her with all of his might causing her feet to rise up from the ground.

From that moment, Tifa's insecurities and doubts were thrown away. She cried as she hugged Cloud. No amount of words can describe how happy she was. At last the family that she has been dreaming of was now in her hands.

**_The morning of that following day_**, Cloud was busy putting delivery items on Fenrir when he heard some faint voices and footsteps near him. Cloud dismissed the thought and thought that it was just neighboring children playing outside early in the morning. He continued what he was doing and paid no attention. But as the sound grew closer the more he recognized whose voice it was from.

He stopped for awhile and greeted the man with a smile. "Fenrir doesn't need a check up today. What brings you here?" It was his friend, who modified Fenrir for him and now his trusted mechanic. His friend smiled and pointed a woman trailing not so far behind him.

"My wife said she needed an early walk." The woman caught up and bowed to Cloud with a smile on her face. She was pregnant like Tifa but much more noticeable than hers. It was a pleasing sight to Cloud.

"I've heard so many things about you Cloud." She said and smiled. "I've heard that you guys are expecting a baby as well. How is Tifa doing?"

"She's fine. She's still sleeping right now. You can come in if you want. Tifa would like to have some company." Cloud said and invited them to his house. They declined the offer and said that they only went for a walk and need to go back to their house as well.

Before the couple go, his friend looked back to Cloud and said, "I'm out of business for a while. If you happen to break Fenrir you need to find someone to fix it for you so be careful on your trips."

"Why, what's the problem? Are you bankrupt or something?"

His friend laughed and gestured no. "Paternal Leave. Maybe you should have one as well Tifa needs you by her side. A man needs to protect his loved ones, right?" His friend said as he and his wife disappear from Cloud's sight.

The thought of closing down his business was a big **no** for Cloud. But as he traveled to one place to another he came to his senses and thought that it will not be for good, it is only for the time being. It gradually sink in to his mind and after sleeping it through one night, he made up his decision and decided to temporary close his business.

"You will temporarily close your delivery service?" Tifa was in shocked. She thought there is something going on, something wrong. At first she thought, Cloud had a fight with some of his customers but as he explained to her the real reason of his decision her uneasiness and doubts was suddenly replaced with happiness.

"But it might take awhile before I completely settled here. I need to finish some of the jobs I already took. It might take a week so hold on a little longer okay?" Tifa burst into tears. She never imagined that the Cloud she dreamed on seeing was here in front of her eyes. She was prepared for the worse. She thought he would work more vigorously than ever now that he has more reason to work for.

"But what will you do here?" She snapped from her daydream and asked. Nine months are terribly long. She doubt Cloud could stand doing nothing during those months. After all Cloud was used to danger and loved seeking thrills and fights. That's the life he lived in. That's the life he wanted.

"I will help you tend the bar. Do the things that you can't. And when the time comes that you don't feel well, I will cook our meals and do the daily chores around the house." Tifa smiled as she resigned to his decision. Cloud was the kind of person who will thought things through without the need of someone's help. At first Tifa was sad because he didn't confide it with her but nevertheless the thought was what really matters to her.

Months after months, everything was going smoothly except for the morning sickness Tifa had every morning -which was completely normal for someone pregnant. She was perfectly healthy actually. It was her fifth month and Cloud wanted her to stop for working and focused on taking care of herself. He even added that the pay he earned from his delivery service can last even for a year. But it's not the money that Tifa was worried. She, herself was like Cloud. She doesn't want to feel useless. But this agreement fell into Cloud's favor even Marlene and Denzel was on his side.

And as the days passed, the more anxious they lie await for their baby. Old comrades and foes alike visited them. Shera and Cid gave them knitted mittens and clothes while Red XIII and Yuffie occasionally drops by. Barret promised that he will be there when the baby was born while Vincent only left a basket full of fruits with a note saying 'Congratulations'. Even Rufus and the Turks gave their words of congrats for the two. Rufus even joked about being the godfather of the child that Cloud and Tifa wouldn't mind on accepting, shocking Rufus and everyone.

It was a lovely morning. Tifa and Cloud were on their regular visit to the doctor. Today was a special check up unlike any other. They will now finally know what gender their baby has. Tifa refrained on thinking names until she knows her baby's gender stating that it get her hopes up while Cloud on the other hand never really knew the basic of naming ones child.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." The doctor said while Tifa cried happily as Cloud held on to her hands.

**_That night_**, the couple settled on an empty room where a fireplace was built. It was still cold even though winter was months gone. The room became Tifa's regular spot on the house. She said that this part of the house was warm and she felt that her baby, now known as a baby girl, was very comfortable on here as well.

"What should we name her?" Tifa said sitting near the fireplace rubbing her tummy. "Since we know it's a girl already we can now be specific on giving names, right?"

"I'm not that good at making names." Cloud bluntly said while he put logs on the fire place.

"How about we derived something from Aerith's name?" She said shocking Cloud. He dropped the log he had on his hand and looked at her. "I know she's someone that no one can replace in your heart but that doesn't mean that she does not to me as well. She's kind and strong. I want my daughter to be just like her."

Her vibrant smile faded through Cloud's eyes. He felt uneasy on what she wanted. It felt like she was pushing herself for Cloud. Cloud can't deny the interaction Aerith and he had during those tough times and there's no doubt Tifa noticed that as well. He doesn't feel right knowing that Tifa might still have doubts on marrying her and kept telling to herself that Aerith was someone precious that no one can replace.

Days had passed and Cloud and Tifa never opened the topic about naming their child. Cloud always -albeit secretly- took a drive early in the morning to let go of some of his stress and whenever he wanted some adventure on his life. That morning, Cloud just finished his drive and on his way on making everyone's breakfast.

"Arisa, Cloud! Arisa." She welcomed him like she knew about his early secretive morning drives. She hugged him tight with a smile covering her face. The bulge on her stomach was now noticeable and seemed getting bigger and bigger each passing day.

"Why Arisa?"

"Aerith can be shortened as Aeris right and when you took of the 'E' and add 'A' at the end it will make 'Arisa'." She explained to him on a piece of paper. She smiled and Cloud noticed more writings on the paper. At first, she was hesitant to give it but after a while she finally gave it. The paper contained a handful of names derived from Aerith's. He then thought she wasn't forcing herself. She indeed felt the same way he had for Aerith. Aerith was important to her as well. She was an important friend to her not just a mere rival for his heart.

"Thank you." He said and kissed her forehead, thanking her for her efforts.

* * *

"You're late." Tifa jokingly said and smiled at Cloud. Everyone looked at him with a disappointed look on their faces. Barret was the one holding Arisa that time. Cloud greatly pained to see the scenery. He was jealous. He wanted to be the first one to hold his daughter. Barret put down Arisa beside Tifa, who was now asleep after seeing Cloud. He looked at Cloud and motioned him to go outside and talk.

"The heck is wrong with you?" Barret shouted as he punched him with his mechanical arm. He was very angry and can't hold back his anger. "You left in a hurry and missed this wondrous moment."

"I was looking for this." He opened his hands and showed a bracelet crafted small enough to fit a newborn's hands. Barret felt sad as he saw Cloud's sad and teary eyed expression. "I crafted this so I can put this on Arisa's tiny hands the moment she was born. I lost it when I fetched you this morning. I thought I will make it in time but….." Cloud stopped and knelt to the ground and cried.

Barret felt uneasy and all his hatred from Cloud was washed away and was changed from sympathy. He never saw him cry before. This moment must be something important to him that's why he didn't waste time and looked for the bracelet.

"Cloud you could still give it to Arisa! It's not too late." He said encouraging him but Cloud shook his head silently. "You could still have another baby. You're still young! I know Tifa would be glad to have another one." Barret jokingly said but Cloud didn't laugh. He sighed and looked at him. He never saw Cloud in so much despair on something he knew can be easily forgiven.

"He-hey Cloud…. why do you like to punish yourself? Is the thought of forgiving yourself really a bad thing for you? You only made a mistake once. It's not like you meant it. I'm sure Tifa and the children will forgive you so don't push yourself."

Barret tried to push Cloud from his despair. But his words meant nothing to this man. When he said everything he can to help, he left the room and gave a friendly pat to Cloud. The next morning he left without saying a word. His stay will make more awkwardness to the two. They need to fix things first. He left a note to Tifa saying 'He needs you. Talk to him.'

But Cloud never gave a chance for them to talk. He started to work early in the morning and he always come home late at night. There are times he will sleep at the sofa in the living room and never talk to anyone in the house. It feels like he just needs to go home to sleep. It would not be a surprise to anyone if he will not come home for days because it already felt like that.

The situation went for months and months. Tifa had already forgotten Barret's note and just felt the urge to see and talk to him. She felt that he was -bit by bit- erasing his existence to the family. And before she could act upon it, Cloud appeared and said.

**"I want divorce." **

[A/N]

I finished it hurrah! *pops confetti* Thanks for reading this. ^^v

#PrayForThePhilippines

Next chapter coming out next week!


	3. Please Don't Give Up On Him

"I can't still quite understand why Cloud still chose divorce." Yuffie remarked as she sat on a chair in the closed empty bar. Tifa was doing the dishes and paused after hearing those words. "I mean it doesn't make sense. You even said that it was going well. Is he in the right mind to decide on that kind of thing?!" Yuffie continued.

Tifa sighed as the water on her hands run cold. She looked near the door and continued washing the dishes. Two months have passed after Cloud decided to pursue their divorce. Up to this moment, Tifa still don't know the reasons of her ex-husband.

"I don't know. Don't you think it's funny? I have known him for years yet I still don't know him quite well. I fail as a wife." She said in a laughing matter. "Tifa if there is someone who knows Cloud more than himself, it's you. Didn't you hold the key of his past?" Yuffie tapped her shoulders and went towards the door. "I'm going to drop by again if I have time, this time with Red."

As Yuffie closed the door, Tifa caught a glanced of Cloud hiding from the bushes. She sighed and stood behind the door. She heard faint footsteps coming from outside. Cloud stood for a second and placed an envelope near the doorsteps.

"I can see you Cloud." Tifa spoke in a calm matter. She smirked and leaned on the door. "If you don't want to be seen you shouldn't deliver the money in broad daylight." Cloud gulped and touched the door as if he was holding Tifa. "I'm sorry. I just need to get things straight."

Cloud took a step back and went to his motorbike, Fenrir. He mounted on the bike and looked at the house one more time. He put his goggles on and started his bike and drove his way out of there. Tifa on the other hand collapsed on the floor, crying.

_ Why do you sound like you will come back? Don't give me hope you idiot. _

Cloud took a long drive away from Midgar. It took two days to get to his destination and he even rode the ferry to get to the other continent. He was going to Rocket Town, an old town where a huge rocket is suspended and almost all of the residents are the people who used to work on the rocket.

He took off on his bike and saw familiar faces shouting profanity words at each other near a tool shed. Cid noticed Cloud approaching them and welcomed him with a hug with his face an inch close to Cloud's -smelling like a beer. Cloud looked away and sighed from discomfort. This reminded him not to drink on daily basis. He looked up and saw a clear blue sky with several clouds floating by. It was a middle of the day and two old guys are here drinking their asses out. They really don't have anything to do in this fine day? Cloud asked himself as Cid sat on his seat and pulled one for Cloud to sit into.

"What brings you here Cloud?" Barret raised his beer and looked at him with half opened drowsy eyes. He hiccupped and screamed something that Cloud didn't bother to understand. "Are you on a quest to find a girl to replace Tifa?"

Cloud didn't respond and sat there, silently. Shera came out of the shed and hit the two. "Come on guys. Stop acting! Cloud must have something important to say to travel from Midgar to here."

"Shera you asshole traitor!" Cid said to his wife and drank his beer. "So what business do you want with us?

"Acting?"

"We saw you a couple miles from here so we decided to act like drunkards to make fun of you." Barret smiled to Cloud while patting his back. "You all looked like your normal selves to me." Cloud said and sat on the chair, taking one of the beers on the table.

"You look surprisingly fine for someone who got divorced. I thought he was your first love." "Yea fool! Don't tell me you are cheating on Tifa the entire time." Cid and Barret said while taking turns on drinking their beer.

Cloud joined the fun and drank his beer as well. He wiped the excess from his face and looked at them. "I'm not cheating." He immediately brushed of the idea and took another drink. "Then tell us your reason Spikey!"

"It should be something logical or else you will not be able to set foot on Rocket Town ever again."

"Actually I have a perfect logical reason for it but you might find it childish and completely foolish." Cloud shyly said to the two. Barret and Cid looked at each other and grinned. Barret changed his arm into his gun and threatened Cloud to fire it to Fenrir if he will not talk. Cloud immediately gave up the minute Barret started to point his gun to Fenrir.

After a few minutes of lending their ears from Cloud's plan, the two looked at each other and laughed their asses off. Cloud looked away from them, blushing as hell. He finished his bottle and let them laugh at his insane plan.

"Sephiroth's plan of summoning the black material made your plan looked like the insane one." "I gotta love your imaginative mind Cloud. You never really cease to amaze me. It felt like you cut your plan out of a fairy tale or something." Barret added to Cid's earlier response and continued to laugh. The two laughed so hard that they even broke the table they were using from hitting it so hard.

"So will you help me out?" Cloud swallowed his pride and asked them. His face was as red as any other. He even started to think if his plan was really worth it. He even confessed to himself that this plan was kinda insane.

"I can help you." Shera came out of the shed smiling. She took both of Cloud's hand and shook them. "I'm willing to help you. Just tell me what to do."

Barret and Cid pulled their selves together and nodded as well. "We're friends right? No need to ask. We will always help you out Cloud." Cid said and gave him a thumbs up. Cloud smiled and nodded.

Next up was Red XIII and Yuffie. Cloud at first didn't want to let them know especially Yuffie since she was the closest one to Tifa. But in order to make this plan to progress faster, he needs all the help he need. Cloud found the two near the outskirts of Gongaga thanks to Barret and Cid's information. Yuffie was busy saddling on the back of Red XIII. He called them out and tried to catch up to them. Yuffie gave him a wide smile while Red XIII immediately started the conversation on why Cloud was finding them.

"So that's it. I need your help." Cloud said after explaining his plan to them. "I can see nothing wrong with that. If that's what you believe is right then do it. I will be glad to help you out." Red XIII said as he bowed his head, showing his cooperation on this.

"It's kinda romantic and I'm sure Tifa will flip out when she sees this. I'm helping you as well." Yuffie said that made Cloud jumped in joy—_in his head_. He shook his hands with Yuffie and petted Red XIII's head to show his gratitude. He mounted on his bike and was ready to part ways but Yuffie reminded him something, "Cloud, remember the risk you are taking. The longer you make her wait the longer she will lose her love for you. She's beautiful and I'm pretty sure she can catch another weirdo like you in a second."

Cloud nodded and started his motor. Yuffie waved goodbye while Red XIII looked at her with displeased. "You just have to ruin everything, haven't you Yuffie?" He said and started to walk off. "WHAAAAAAAT? I just told him the truth. I liked his idea and all but you can still do it without getting divorced right?"

"You really don't understand anything do you? Cloud intends to start anew, to have a clean slate." He said scolding her. "What difference does it make? In the end they will be husband and wife."

All his preparations were completed. Every person he needed to ask a favor to, agreed to him. It was night time when he got to Midgar after that tiring journey. There, Shelke was waiting for him. She emerged from the shadows of the church and greeted him.

"I watched the church and kept Tifa and the others away from here. I also fixed a couple of the seats when I had nothing to do." "Thank you." Cloud said and took money out of his pocket. Shelke declined and smiled. "Free of charge. I'm glad to help you out. I will drop by if I don't have anything to do."

Shelke bid her goodbye and disappeared from the shadows. He opened the doors of the church and saw the seats almost finished. The floors were also been swept. Now the only thing left were the foundation of the church broken from old age. He smiled and tried to imagine the church on its prime or what he wanted it to look like on "that" day.

"So we were right." Marlene said from behind with Denzel besides her. "I knew you were up to something." She added with a grin on her face. "What are you doing here? It's already late." Cloud protested and tried to close the door but it was already too late.

"That's what Denzel is here for." Marlene took Denzel's arm and hugged it. He blushed and diverted his gaze to Cloud. "Can you tell us what you're hiding? We will keep it from Tifa."

"I intend to tell it to you guys as well but I never knew that you will sneak here today. Come inside. It's better to talk here." He re-opened the door and motioned to the two to enter. Marlene was amazed. It looked like a normal church. It was a lot different from before.

"At first when I saw you coming back and forth here with pieces of wood, I thought that you are trying to renovate this church into your own home. But this is nothing on what I imagined. The roof was fixed and the seats are almost ready. Its amazing Cloud! I don't even mind to get wed here."

"I bet I don't need to say what my plan is right?" Cloud asked while the two nodded enthusiastically. "Can I ask something from you guys?"

"Anything."

"Is Tifa seeing someone these past few days?" Cloud said in a shy manner. Marlene and Denzel looked at each other and smiled. "Cloud you're the only one in her heart. You don't need to worry about getting rivals because I'm pretty sure she will not look at guys the same way she looks at you. She loves you very dearly."

"Thanks." Cloud said ruffled her hair affectionately. He looked at Denzel and smiled at him. Denzel smiled back and said, "Just to make sure we will not let her go on dates or even talk to guys. "

"That might be harsh but I need your assistance for that matter. I don't want to lose her more than anything."

**_Morning after that tiring day_**, Tifa was doing her daily routine and was on her way to check their mails and if Cloud already left money for them. She wasn't really looking forward for the money but the thought of him visiting the house was. She opened the door and saw a cake slicer with an envelope attached to it.

She took the slicer away and placed it on the kitchen counter. She opened the envelope and saw a paper with only 'PLEASE' written to it. She looked on the back of the paper and saw Yuffie's name written on it. She sighed and placed the paper away. She thought that it was one of her pranks.

Then after that day she began to get peculiar things every week. After Yuffie's, she received a basket full of rose petals with a note saying 'DON'T' from Shera. The week after that, she got a rope from Barret with also a note attached to it saying 'GIVE'. She started getting weird thoughts about it. She even did word guesses whenever she had nothing to do. And the worst thing she came up with was 'PLEASE DON'T GIVE ARISA TO CLOUD'.

She was in despair the following days. She thought her friends were now angry at Cloud and don't want them to be back together. Then the next gift came, it was two bells from Cid with a note 'UP'. Her mind started to feel at ease with the sentence 'PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP.' She thought that her friends were worried about her and sends this to boost her spirits up.

The following day she woke up with a happy mood. She went to the living room and saw a pillow with two rings on top of it. The last two notes say 'ON HIM' separately. She looked all over the house and found no one. Tifa started calling Denzel's and Marlene's name but there was no answer.

"Tifa, Tifa over here," a voice said from the kitchen. She hastily went to the kitchen and saw Shera sitting there having a cup of coffee. "Let's get fixed up. Everyone is waiting for you." Shera pushed her back to her room and started to put make up on her.

-A Few Weeks Ago-

"Isn't a bit risky?" Yuffie said on the phone. "He knows what he is doing. Don't do anything unnecessary kid," Cid said on the other line while blowing his cigarettes. "I don't know man. I mean Cloud's plan is not 100% perfect. I'm terrified on the thought of Tifa finding someone else while he is fixing Aerith's church." Barret seconded Yuffie's opinion about the matter.

"Then why don't we send her a note 'Please don't give up on him'." Shera said from Cid's line of the phone. "We will send it word by word to keep it as discreet as possible."

"Oh! Oh! Let's also give her a wedding item along with the note so she can have a clue that Cloud is planning to get her hand in marriage again." Yuffie enthusiastically said on her line. "I got dibs on the cake slicer!" She added that made Cid and Barret face palmed.

"Will she even get the point of what you want to convey?" Cid said and moaned from disagreement.

"I think I'll have the rope."

"The basket full of rose petals is mine!"

Cid sighed and massaged his chin. "Fine bells it is for me! Happy?"


	4. Wedding Day

"Come Tifa let's get you fixed up." Shera smiled and pushed Tifa upstairs. She carried her in her room and placed her in front of the mirror. "What's going on Shera?" Tifa looked at Shera as she opened her makeup kit.

"Try and think about it Tifa." Shera raised her chin and applied foundation on her face. Tifa raised her eyebrow and thought about it for awhile. For the whole time Shera was doing her makeup, she was totally clueless. She was clueless but she never fought back. Her hunch tells her that it is something she shouldn't fight against it.

After her makeup was done, Shera brought out a dress from the kitchen. It was simple yet pleasing to the eye. Shera asked her to get dress while she called their _good for nothing_ escort. She dialed her phone and disappeared from Tifa's sight.

_Whose plan is this? Did they set us up? How will they get Cloud to be part of this plan? I don't even know what the plan is._

"Tifa are you done? Cid is here to come pick us up." Shera peeked at her room and smiled. "You look beautiful. For something Cloud made, this is something surprisingly good."

"Cloud did?"

"Yes, it's custom made. I bet he even made this from scratch without anyone's help, well except from the tailor." Shera guided her out of the kitchen and put a blindfold on her eyes. Tifa heard a motor from outside with Cid shouting profanity at them. He kept complaining on how slow they were.

Upon getting near the car, Cid opened the door and complimented how beautiful Tifa was. Tifa blushed and smiled. Cid locked the door and start off the car. The whole ride was hell. The road was rocky and Cid kept bumping on rocks, not to mention Cid was shouting every time. Based on that, Tifa can clearly deduce that she was in Midgar – the slums to be exact.

Then suddenly it hit to her, everything made sense. The rope, the basket of rose petals, the bells and of course Yuffie's infamous cake slicer made sense. Why didn't I think of that before? Even today's rings and pillow from Marlene and Denzel was a dead giveaway. She thought as she bit her lip.

"There is a wedding taking place today!" Tifa said to herself as she realized everything. Her hands were shaking while Shera and Cid were smiling from the view. They were glad that she already figured it out. Cid pulled out the car and opened the door for Tifa. She took the blindfold off and was surprised to see the view.

The church was completely different. Did Cloud do this by all by himself? The door was completely new and it was even newly painted. Not to mention there was even decoration all over the church. Vincent emerged from the shadows and greeted Tifa and the others. He bowed down his head and opened the door.

Tifa walked in the aisle as she looked on every bits of the church. Everyone clapped their hands for her. She was very emotional at that very moment. She cried as she saw everyone inside. Shera helped her get up while Yuffie cheered for her in the backgrounds.

She started to walk again on the aisle. Her white bottom banded dress shone out among the rest. It was simple; it was made with polyester, a white chiffon dress with a side zipper opening. It reminded her of her first wedding with Cloud. She also wore a white dress that day albeit much more extravagant than this. She even remembered that everyone was dressed formal that day. It was very difficult for Barret and Cid to put on a suit. Even Yuffie strongly disagreed about wearing a dress.

But looking at them now, the things they wore was simple but still fit for the event except for Red XIII who have a bow and tie around his neck. Shera took off the lab gown and wore a simple dress for the occasion. Cid, her husband, wore a simple t-shirt and pants but the thing that was different from today was no oil and grease was in his face and all over his body. Yuffie lay down her garments for battle and wore a simple sleeveless t-shirt with a cardigan on top of it and a denim short –a thing that will never be lost on her attire. Barret on the other hand laid down the fish nets and wore a vest instead. Marlene and Denzel beside him were completely normal except that Marlene put her hair down and put a ribbon on the back of her hair.

After her long walk on looking at her friends, she saw Cloud at the very end. He bowed down and asked her hand. He smiled as he escorted her. Reeve was the acting priest of the wedding. The wedding went down easily. They said their vows and kissed in the end. Tifa felt that it was much better than her first one.

After the wedding was over, they gathered around Tifa and said congrats to her. Yuffie , who was holding Arisa all the time gave it to her mother. She kissed her cheek and cried again. Cloud approached them and said sorry.

"I would like to say my reasons about my divorce but I think this is not the right place to say that." He said as he looked at everyone's eager eyes even though they already know the reasons. "Aha! I know you also planned a honeymoon Cloud. You're so naughty." Cloud blushed to what Yuffie said. Yuffie pinched Arisa's cheek and smiled. "Arisa you will have a baby brother soon."

The couple blushed while everyone laughed in amazement. Cloud coughed and said that he wanted to borrow Tifa today and asked a favor to everyone to keep an eye out on Arisa. He dragged Tifa out and took her in his motorcycle and went on some place.

It was the Healin Lodge, the place where Rufus and the others used to stay. But after the events with Sephiroth's remnants, Rufus gave it to Cloud as a payment for his hard work. "I wish we could stay a bit longer but with Arisa at Edge I think we should not be away from her."

"Then why didn't we bring her with us?" Cloud blushed and scratch his nose and said," I know you Tifa. You will focus your attention more to Arisa than to me. And I really want to talk to you alone with no nuisance"

Tifa smiled and entered the house. "Then shall we get a move on? You have many things to explain about." Cloud nodded and followed her. "Why don't we cook something first?" He said as he went on to the kitchen. The sun was already setting when they arrived. Tifa nodded and went to his side. Cloud guide her at the refrigerator and helped her cooked the food.

After the food was set, they ate at the dinner table silently. Tifa patiently waited for Cloud to open up but Cloud had another plan on his mind. The two finished the dinner after a few minutes. Tifa went to the sink and was about to wash their dishes when Cloud said that she could do it later and must come outside quickly.

The night sky was beautiful. Tifa was always busy at Edge so she doesn't have time to notice things like this. Cloud was seating on the grass near her. He invited her over and said, "Do you remember the day before we fight Sephiroth? We sat near each other and looked at the sky talking about our feelings. I thought this kind of scenery will help me convey my feelings like before."

Tifa smiled and rest her head on his shoulders. "Why did you still ask divorce even though it's going well? Did you felt guilty?" Cloud nodded and said, "I felt bad for not being there for you guys so I thought that I don't deserve the love you give. But I can't simply let you go so in order to forgive myself I need to…."

"Start anew?" Tifa said as she finished his sentence. "You wanted to get married again to bury your mistakes from the past?" Cloud nodded while Tifa burst in laughter. Cloud was blushing and thinking that she had the same exact reaction Barret and Cid had.

Tifa stopped laughing and wiped her tears. "You know a simple sorry will do the trick. But knowing it's you, you will not forgive yourself easily. That's what I find adorable yet irritating side of you Cloud," she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She laughed again as she looked at Cloud's shocked face.

She stopped laughing and buried her face on her knees. "Cloud, why do you always distance yourself whenever everything is doing well? Are you still afraid that someday we will leave you?" Cloud shook his head and replied, "No, I know now that wherever you are you will always be at my side like Aerith and Zack do. It's just every time everything was going well I always do something that I can't forgive myself to."

"You mean when you were not there when Arisa was born?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know you better than you know. I know something urgent happened that time that it can't be done later on. But could you tell me what is it?" Cloud sighed and took something on his pocket. He showed the beaded bracelet and said, "I made this to give this the moment Arisa is born. I also wanted to be the first one to hold her but I lost it that day after I fetched Barret."

"I hate you." Tifa suddenly said and smiled. "It's not fair. Why only Arisa get to have a present from you? " Cloud grinned and said, "You already have yours, my heart." Tifa laughed as she pushed him away from her. Cheesy as it may, Tifa never heard him said that before so it was a sure hit for her.

"Cloud we're not teenagers anymore."

"Hahaha but admit it you didn't saw that coming do you?"

Tifa hid her blushing face and diverted the topic, "How did you make it possible? I mean the wedding this morning. I can't believe you had done it all by yourself."

"Actually it's not possible without everyone's help. Barret helped me build the foundation of the church. Cid delivered cement and other materials for the church. Shelke helped me keep an eye out of you on coming there. While Yuffie helped me design the dress you wore and Shera doing your makeup and also Marlene for giving me a cheesy pick up line."

"Figures." Tifa said as she heard the last line from Cloud. "The tailor on the wall market helped you out on making my dress right?" Tifa laughed and added, "It kinda have the same feeling when you cross-dress when you went to save me with Aerith."

Cloud remained silent and let Tifa rest again on his shoulder. "Cloud, will you always be like this from now on?" Cloud nodded. "Cloud, will you still continue to abide the rules Marlene made for us?" Cloud nodded again. "Cloud will you sleep beside me from now on?" Cloud was shocked as Tifa posed the question. At first he thought she was pulling a joke on him but she remained silent.

"I actually planned to beat the crap out of you when I realized you planned another wedding for us. But as soon as I saw the fruits of your labor I can't make myself do it. You were so so…." She stopped talking and cried again. Cloud looked at her and embraced her. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

"So will you sleep at our room from now on?"

"Yes."

[A/N]

I'm back! It's very hard to think of a dress to suit her. I really wanted her dress to be simple to fit on the occasion since it's sudden. Some of the dress I saw was not appropriate for her age. It doesn't mean she let herself go or something it's just she doesn't need revealing dress since she is already a wife and she already had daughter.

Note that that sleeping with Tifa was metaphorical only. It signifies her loneliness without Cloud on her side. It's not a gesture of her wanting "stuff" okay? Sorry I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'm too young to think of that and to write that.


	5. and then what?

"And that's how your mother and father got married again." Marlene said while putting a flower crown on Arisa's head.

It was five years after Tifa's and Cloud's second wedding. They were at Aerith's church, talking and looking at the flowers growing at the church. Marlene, now 16, was busy tackling Arisa's parents' love life while Denzel, now 18, was leaning on one of the foundation of the church silently listening to the two girls talking.

Arisa was 6 years old now and was a very active child. She was wearing a denim jumper with a white t-shirt underneath sporting with rubber shoes while her shoulder length blonde hair was tied in a two low ponytails. She inherited her mother's facial features –causing a real anxiety to Cloud to protect her for harm and by harm meaning boys—while having Cloud's blonde hair and eye color.

"We're back." Tifa opened the doors of the church. Arisa rushed towards her and hugged her. "How was your day? How was everyone?" Marlene asked as she approached the two. Tifa nodded and raised Arisa from the ground. "Everyone was fine, growing old but fine."

"Where's Papa?"

"He went ahead. He said that he needs to do something." Tifa noticed the crown on her daughter's head and smiled. "You like Aerith's flower?"

"Aerith?" Arisa tilted her head and said. Tifa put her down on the ground and smiled. "Aerith's a special friend of Mama and Papa. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"I remember. I just like hearing her name." Arisa nodded and pointed at the ceiling. "I feel she's in there." Tifa shook her head and pointed at Arisa's heart. "She's actually in here, forever and always."

Today was Aerith's death anniversary. Everyone kept a promise to gather on this day every year to pay respect on Aerith's sacrifice to the world. It became a tradition and sometimes it's the only time for them to meet. Everyone started to drift apart but it was only natural. They all live in different parts of the world so it was perfectly normal to drift apart. But it didn't mean that their friendships faded. They just haven't have time to spent with each other like the old times.

"Then we should get going then." Denzel said as everyone made their way out of the church. "No!" Tifa shouted by impulse and stopped for a second. "I mean, we should take a stroll first. We still have time before dinner. There is a place I want you guys to see."

"What place?"

"I know another place where Aerith's flowers bloom. Well at least during those times but I'm sure you will be glad on seeing her today." "Her?" Denzel asked. "Elmyra, Aerith's mother. I want to visit her would you like to accompany me?"

Denzel sighed as he put one of his hands on his pocket. Marlene and Arisa hold each other's hand and showed excitement from Tifa's suggestion. "I guess we can pay Aunt Elmyra a visit. She took care of us during those times when Midgar was waged in war (DOC)."

"Is she kind?" Arisa asked Marlene while they make their way at the market. "She is. She's the sweetest and kindest Aunt you will meet." "Could I call her Aunt Elmyra as well?" Arisa looked at Tifa and asked. Tifa gave it a thought and smiled."Why don't you ask her when we met her there?"

It took a couple minutes before they managed to reach Aerith's house. The market was not as lively as before. Fewer people live there. Maybe they found another place to live in. They found Elmyra watering the flowers on the flower patch. Marlene called her out and she turned to them with a smile.

"My, my! Marlene and Denzel you sure have grown." Elmyra patted them on the head and smiled, showing her wrinkly face. She looked at everyone's faces and saw Arisa hiding behind Tifa's dress. "Is this your child my dear?" Tifa nodded and pushed Arisa to introduce herself.

"I'm Arisa Strife, 6 years old. Would you like to be my Auntie?" Elmyra was shocked but she laughed. Arisa felt embarrassed and hid her face again at her mother's dress. "I'm too old to be your Auntie. But you could call me Grandma if you like."

Arisa's eyes widen and she gave her the sweetest smile. She nodded and extended her tiny hands to her new grandmother. "I'm surprised that the flowers still bloom here." Tifa said as she looked across the fields. "I'm sure Cloud would be happy seeing this."

"It's been these many years huh?" Elmyra said as she played with Arisa. "As days passed I feel like I grew closer to her. Her smiles always appear in my dreams. I wonder if she's calling me there." Tifa looked at her silently and looked at the kids playing across the flowers. "When you meet her, could you tell her that we miss her terribly?"

It was almost dark outside when they said their goodbyes to Elmyra. She was waving at them with a cane on her other hand. Arisa was holding Tifa's as she waved back to her. She suddenly realized that it has been 12 years after their journey against Sephiroth. Tifa can't believe that time was taking toll on everyone. She sighed and looked at Arisa and the others. "I feel like an old lady when looking at them." She said to herself and smiled.

"We're home." Tifa said and opened the door. "Goodness, you sure took long enough. Cloud's beginning to worry about you. He thought you guys were caught at an accident and was about to attempt suicide." Yuffie welcomed them with a bowl and whisk on her hands.

"I did not." Cloud shouted at the kitchen making everyone laughed. Arisa let go of her mother's hand and went to her father. Denzel was completely confused about what he was seeing. Everyone was there and what he meant by everyone was Cloud, Tifa , Arisa, Marlene, Yuffie and Barret were there.

"Surprised!" Tifa popped confetti's and said. "Cloud planned a surprise farewell party for you Denzel. We hope you find the thing you are searching for on your journey."

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone clasped their hands and thanked God for another day he had given them.

Denzel decided to leave the house permanently. Like what Cloud did when he was 16, he wanted to seek adventure -to discover the world. Cloud and Tifa didn't oppose it. They thought that he was on the proper age to think for himself.

"If you live during the times where Shinra was in prime I'm sure your dream will be also becoming a 1st class SOLDIER." Tifa said as she glanced at Cloud. "Even Reeve thought that you will join the WRO as soon as you hit the right age." Cloud coughed and added.

"I will surely miss Denzel's company here." Marlene said, catching Tifa and Cloud's playful gaze. "Then why don't you accompany him?" Cloud said, playfully teasing Marlene. She blushed and started to act strange causing her father to notice it.

"My little Marlene…." He said with waterworks on his eyes. Marlene covered his mouth and shouted at them to stop teasing her.

Everyone was accustomed on living their new life. Many changes have become apparent from those five years. Barret became the Mayor of the Corel after rebuilding it. Many people from the slums started to live there to start a new life. He even kept commenting on his white hair while Cid and Shera on the other hand were expecting a baby. Vincent and Red XIII, the most distant among the bunch, frequently spend each others company.

"Yuffie, why don't you visit with Yuri next time?" Cloud seconded Tifa's request and added, "When will you get wed? You're reaching 30's soon."

Yuffie folded her harms and boasted, "You don't need to dictate my life. Didn't you forget that I'm the youngest among us, so I have plenty more time!" Tifa smiled as she caught a glanced on an engagement ring on Yuffie's hands. Cloud did the same thing after noticing it as well.

They were very worried about whether Yuffie will find someone on her life. Not because she was childish or selfish at times but because she was too fixated on restoring Wutai even today. But the couple's worry began to fade when Yuffie brought Yuri one time during Thanksgiving. He was polite and can reprimand Yuffie's selfish nature –something you won't see every day.

Even the five years took toll on the couple. Cloud's business began to slowly fall because the world started to stand on its own feet but thanks to his loyal customers Cloud's business manage to stay. And now he was working on the job he originally had, collecting ingredients for Tifa's bar. His motor, Fenrir is still on top shape, same as ever, but Cloud on the other hand changed. He became accustomed on wearing normal clothes. Wearing only loose t-shirts, khaki pants and sandals, Cloud ride his motor and roam across the world to find ingredients. He even prioritized on avoiding battles now that he believes that he have someone to return to.

While Cloud's business was declining, Tifa's timeless beauty became the selling point of the bar. Now only wearing a cream colored loosely fitting dress with a white t-shirt underneath and sandals, Tifa enchant her customers with her simple yet amazing timeless beauty. Even with only household chores taking her time she managed to maintain her figure but not as curvaceous as before. Cloud even wondered if he married an immortal goddess because of her beauty.

"Marlene what will you do from now on?" Denzel asked that night after the party. Everyone was asleep on their respective beds while the two escaped and went to the terrace to talk. "Since you're already in the age to think of your future."

Marlene shook her head as her long flowing hair shone from the moon's light. "I've been thinking for it for awhile but I don't know what to do. Deciding my future is really a heavy decision. What do you intend on going on a journey?"

"I want to find my purpose on living. Maybe going on a journey will help me realize what my purpose on living is."

"And then what? What will happen if you find your purpose?"

"Maybe settled down. Live like what Cloud and Tifa did."

"My father asked me the same question. But you know what? He never implied to stay with him. Maybe he felt guilty that he was not always there so he doesn't want to force me to stay with him. He wanted me to decide freely like you did." Marlene paused and smiled at Denzel. A single tear fell on her eyes and continued talking, "I have a dream once. I became a teacher on my dream. I suddenly thought that maybe being a teacher wasn't so bad. I will stay here and study teaching and after that I will stay at Corel and teach there."

"That wasn't half bad." Denzel smirked while Marlene blushed in embarrassment. "At least I have a solid plan about my future." She then playfully hit Denzel on his head causing laughter. "Then I should plan on staying at Corel Town permanently if that will really happen."

"Bye! Bye!" Arisa waved her hand. "Good thing he decided to leave the house. I'm beginning to be worried about him. I don't want to see another Cloud form in front on my eyes. It will give me goosebumps." Tifa laughed and asked the two girls to enter the house. "You're going to miss him right?"

"Of course, he was a son to me." Cloud said with a smile. Tifa patted his back and went back at the house. "Let's get to work Cloud." She turned around and saw Cloud looking at Denzel's back as he disappeared on their eyes.

"Good Luck."

"I'm home."

"Papa!" Arisa hugged and welcomed him. "How are my little Arisa?" Arisa nodded and pulled him at the dinner table. "Say something first to Mama."

"Oh, hi darling I'm here." Cloud kissed him in the cheek and whispered something on her ear. "It seems Arisa have taken the liking on our rules and regulations." Tifa said and looked at an old memo on the board.

"I guess Marlene already told her about it." Cloud shrugged and looked left and right. "Where is she anyway?" Tifa placed the plates on the table and answered, "After Denzel left, she emerged herself on studying. Maybe they have a promise with each other or something."

"Would you stop forcing them as couples?" Cloud said as he looked displeased at Tifa. "Well I can't help it. They look good with each other. They might have been raised together and think of each other as a family but it doesn't mean they have the same blood running on their veins. They could still get married."

Cloud face palmed and sighed. "You and your teenage desires." Tifa laughed and replied, "In this age this is the only thing that could make me occupied. Cloud make sure you drop Arisa to school before you drive away to your adventurous desires."

"Fine, fine. You made it sound like a bad thing."

"Because it is! You know how worried I am when you travel back and forth from dangerous places."

Arisa smiled and looked at her mother and father alternately as they have a friendly argument with each other. "Anyone home?" Arisa heard a familiar voice and opened the kitchen's door. She saw Red XIII crawling from the doggy door while she saw a silhouette of man shadows at the door. "Nanaki!" She screamed and hugged Red XIII.

The couple heard Arisa's shout and went to her side. "I'm still amazed that only Arisa calls him Nanaki." Red XIII let go of her hold and shook his body. "That's the only hope in humanity I'm clinging for actually. Reeve is outside."

"Hey little Arisa." Reeve greeted her with a smile. He asked for a high five but she was too small to reach him. Arisa gave up and bloated her cheeks as she folded her arms. "Actually I have a gift for you." Reeve revealed a box from his back that turn Arisa's frown upside down.

"Everyone's very fond of Arisa. I'm really glad that she receives so many attentions."

"Yeah. She's like an angel brought to us." Cloud added from Tifa's earlier statement. "Good morning." Marlene, who just woken up, came downstairs and went to eat her breakfast. "What's this commotion all about?" She turned to her side and saw a giant moogle growing out of the box and seemed getting larger and larger.

The house exploded as the giant moogle stretched as big as a WEAPON. "This is Moogle 3012. I made him to grow in the owners desired sized but it seems that it's not working properly."

"Not working properly my ass! Please don't give our Arisa experimented toys of yours." The couple shouted while Reeve laughed at the background.

Red XIII sighed and looked at you. "See? Like I told you before, she's the only hope in this humanity."

[End]

[A/N]

I'm saying goodbye to you, readers. This story now reached its ending. I'm hoping that you enjoyed reading this story. This is actually the most successful one I wrote since I garnered more than 1k plus of views for just one month and a half of posting this story. This is actually the best one I wrote as of this moment. If you like this, feel free to see some of my stories on my profile.

I'm thanking Omegaxis1 for having my back and pointing out my mistakes. I also want to say thank you for the few other people who reviewed this story.

It's been a fun ride thanks to you guys :)


End file.
